


If I Die

by J_Fault



Series: Nobody's Fault But Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gore, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Fault/pseuds/J_Fault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year before she first stepped foot in Hogwarts, she was gifted with a diary. And it was beautiful. It called out to her; it sung sweet music to her ears and begged her to write in it. She couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, I'm J. Fault and it's been a pleasure writing this; I've always wanted to write my own story about Ginny's possession with a bit of a twist. In my mind, this story is going to happen a year before her first year and I do plan on it being a Harry/Ginny story. I've never written romance, so if I'm a little shaky about it keep in mind that I am a beginner in that regard.  
> Before you point out the obvious question, “Why didn't Molly and Arthur hear her if everything's going crazy in that room? You know, with all the voices and banging?” Just hold on a bit; you'll find the answer in the next few chapters. I promise.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, so don't sue me.  
> In advance, thank you for your patience and for reading this story. The next chapter will be up soon.

Prologue: The Point of No Return

Her hand, her small, plump, hand griped the quill fiercely as she shook violently, unable to control her own actions. She was sweating profusely and her teeth were clenched shut as she fought his command. Weak, soundless sobs interrupted her breathing, making her red, puffy face turn various shades of blue and purple. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, but still she fought.

Parchment and clothes and shoes that were left out slammed into the walls of her bedroom, making her small frame shake harder.

“Ginevra... Ginevra...” It echoed off the walls that seemed to be spinning and shrinking around her. He was laughing, freely and joyously.

“Don't fight me. It's too late... We're past the point of no return.” That voice, it was beautifully thick and deep and smooth. It was his voice and she had learned to trust that voice. She loved him. In the darkest pit of her mind, she knew she did. It would be so easy to let go. She was so cold. She was already so broken.

“Leave me! Leave me alone! I don't want this anymore!” She spit out, her teeth still clenched together. It was no use. She was gone the minute he wrote back to her. She only now realized it.

“Its too late, little Ginevra... You're mine. There's no use resisting. Let go.”

And she did.

Her grip loosened as her upper body fell to her bed, limp and unconscious. The air stood silent, not even the chirping of crickets could be heard from outside the walls. All stood still. Evil had invaded the Weasley home.

There was no going back now.


End file.
